I Dare You (BTS)
by geojivi
Summary: Bagaimana kalau satu dari 4 penjahat dunia jatuh cinta pada seorang detektif terobsesi kedisiplinan seperti Namjoon? Mampukah perempuan cantik, licik, pintar sayangnya tak waras seperti Neon dapat mendapat perhatian sang detektif? Dan apa yang terjadi jikalau ternyata sang detektif memiliki obsesi tersembunyi padanya? (Namjoon/OC)
1. Intro

I Dare You

Disclaimer: geojivi. OC terinspirasi berdasarkan karakter Harley Quinn.

Bagaimana kalau satu dari 4 penjahat dunia jatuh cinta pada seorang detektif terobsesi kedisiplinan seperti Namjoon?

Mampukan perempuan cantik, licik, pintar sayangnya tak waras seperti Neon dapat mendapat perhatian san detektif?

Dan apa yang terjadi jikalau ternyata sang detektif memiliki obsesi tersembunyi padanya?

"Hey, tuan detektif ? keberatan melepaskan borgol ini?"

"Untuk apa? agar kau bisa menyerangku dan kabur?"

Neon menggeleng polos dari tempatnya menggantung. Jika saja perempuan itu lebih berat, Namjoon rasa besi besi bar itu sudah berteriak kesakitan memikul beban berat selama berjam-jam.

"Untuk apa kabur? Aku hanya ingin memelukmu."

Secara mengejutkan Namjoon tersenyum dan membuka sel Neon, menguncinya dari dalam tak lupa melempar kuncinya keluar.

"Kelihatannya akan sulit memelukku, aku melempar kunci borgolmu keluar. Kau lihat?" tunjuk Namjoon kepada gantungan dengan berbagai kunci yang cukup jauh dari sel mereka.

Neon tertawa girang, "Kalau tanganku tidak bisa memelukmu. Bagaimana jika bibirku yang membelenggumu?"

"Apa itu sebuah tawaran?"

Neon turun dari tempatnya mengantung dan mengendikkan bahunya acuh, "Seperti yang mereka katakan, semua perjanjian dengan iblis diikat dengan ciuman"

Namjoon terkekeh dan berjalan maju, menempatkan dirinya didepan Neon, "Sejak kapan kau jadi sadar diri begitu, hm?"

Ia menarik pinggang Neon mendekat, membuat bunyi rantai yang membelenggu penjahat wanita itu bergerincing. Ia mempertemukan bibirnya dengan Neon. Awalnya hanya untuk menyenangkan hati wanita didepannya. Tak disangka bahwa situasi terbalik begitu mudah.

Sepersekian sekon kedua bibir tersebut saling menyentuh, Ia merasa estetik. Merasa bahwa ciuman ini sungguh lembut juga disaat yang sama memabukkan. Namun ketika ia ingin jatuh lebih dalam, Neon perlahan mundur dengan seringai diwajahnya.

"Perjanjian dibuat."

Click.

Bunyi rantai terbuka dan alarm adalah hal terakhir yang Namjoon ingat sebelum kegelapan menelannya.

"Kau akan bangun beberapa menit lagi, babe. Dan aku akan berada terlalu jauh untuk kau tangkap. Kau tak perlu khawatir, aku akan datang lagi di pesta berikutnya."

Damn, dia kabur.

Namjoon membuka mata dan tersentak jatuh dari kasurnya. Ia menarik napas lega ketika matanya bertemu dengan ruang kamar yang begitu familiar baginya. Seraya bergerak kembali ke atas kasurnya. Namjoon mengusak rambutnya gusar.

Sial, Bahkan di alam mimpi pun, Ia tak bisa menangkap Neon.

"Dan apa-apaan itu? Mana mungkin aku sudi mencium kriminal aneh itu," gerutuk Namjoon pada dirinya.


	2. Chapter 1

I Dare You

Disclaimer: ©geojivi. OC terinspirasi berdasarkan karakter Harley Quinn.

Di malam hari yang hening. Seorang hawa dengan penampilan pink-biru terlihat tengah berlarian diatap atap bangunan satu ke yang lainnya. Senyuman riang tercetak diwajahnya. Tatapan liar matanya membuat bulan tertawa kecil dan memancarkan lebih cahayanya untuk menerangi jalan perempuan tersebut. Sebuah bazooka berdiam di punggungnya itu seolah tak menghalangi semangat mengebu untuk melakukan hobi favoritnya.

Melihat target didepan mata, Perempuan itu berhenti dan berjongkok seraya mengeluarkan bazookanya. Ia melepaskan jaketnya dan menampakkan tulisan **NEON **tercetak di kaos pink-putihnya.

Mata liarnya membantu ia dalam mengatur sudut yang tepat untuk bazookanya. Jari lentiknya menarik pelatuk tanpa ragu. Membuat rudal didalam senjatanya terbang menembus dinding bank yang menjadi target perempuan itu.

"Kena kau."

Tawa kekanakkan keluar dari bibir cherrynya ketika bunyi alarm terdengar jelas di malam yang tak lagi sunyi ini. Perempuan itu meraih botol cat semprot di pinggangnya dan melempar turun menuju Bank yang menjadi sasarannya tanpa memperdulikan jarak maupun tinggi yang dilaluinya.

.

\- Kantor Kepolisian Bighit-

"Namjoon! Neon kembali berulah!" Teriak panik seorang detektif dengan telefon di telinganya.

Merasa terpanggil, seorang pemuda menggeser pintu kacanya, "Apa lagi yang dilakukan perempuan gila itu, Tae?" Rutukan frustasi keluar dari mulut pemuda dengan name tag bertuliskan 'Kim Namjoon' tersebut.

"Lebih baik kau lihat sendiri, Hyung. Reporter Park baru kembali dari lokasi dan menurutnya Bank Nipeolis kini dipenuhi oleh pers" Ungkap detektif bersurai Dark Brown dengan name tag bertuliskan'Kim taehyung'.

Namjoon tampak bergerutu sejenak sebelum dengan terburu buru mengambil mantel dan topinya. Ia terus bergerutu bahkan ketika ia sudah berjalan keluar dari Kantor kepolisian dan memasuki mobilnya.

Penjahat bernama Neon itu sudah dua tahun ini menjadi tanggungannya. Semenjak polisi terakhir -Jeon Jungkook menyerah, tugas itu dipindah tangankan ke dirinya yang dikira mampu untuk menangkap Neon. Namun hal tersebut hanya angan belakang, Namjoon bahkan tak pernah hampir menangkapnya. Jeon pernah dua kali, tapi setelahnya dia menyesal karna menurutnya ia hampir gila berdiam bersama Neon saat diintrogasi maupun saat penangkapan. Itupun tak sampai 30 menit karna kemudian Neon berhasil kabur.

"Setelah kasus ini selesai, aku bersumpah akan memberhentikan diri dari kepolisian," Geramnya seraya membanting stir ke arah yang ia tuju.

Ia mempercepat mobilnya menuju Bank, namun ketika matanya bertemu pandang dengan seorang perempuan yang terlihat sedang berayun keatas dan bawah di sebuah lampu jalan secara spontan ia memberhentikan mobilnya dan keluar.

"Nona turunlah dari sana. Itu berbahaya" Teriaknya. Melindungi masyarakat adalah tugasnya sebagai polisi. Peduli setan dengan Neon, perempuan itu tidak pernah meninggalkan bukti yang berarti.

Perempuan tersebut terlihat berhenti ketika mendengar teriakan Namjoon dan duduk diatas lampu jalanan tersebut seraya melihat kebawah. Topi hitam perempuan itu membuat namjoon kesulitan mengenali wajahnya. Namun namjoon sangat yakin bahwa perempuan itu cantik. Kulitnya saja terlihat mengkilau walau membelakangi sinar matahari.

"Ah! Aku tau kau pasti akan lewat jalan ini Opsir Kim!" tawa riang terdengar jelas dari perempuan bermantel hitam itu.

Namjoon menatapnya heran ketika perempuan itu mengetahui nama depannya.

"Apa kau ingin bermain Opsir Kim?"

"Huh?"

"Aku anggap itu adalah 'ya'. Opsir Jeon itu membosankan ketika dia marah, tapi aku rasa kau tidak. Kau iru menarik" Puji perempuan itu ditengah tawanya.

Namjoon bisa melihat perempuan itu melepaskan mantelnya, namun selanjutnya ia hanya melihat kegelapan. Dan berat yang terasa di atas wajahnya membuatnya langsung menarik turun mantel yang dilemparkan ke kepalanya.

Mata Namjoon memincing tajam ketika melihat penampilan perempuan itu. Ia mengenali benar _boots _kuning , rok kuning, dan t-shirt hijau-putih dengan tulisan **NEON **berglitter itu, ditambah fakta bahwa yang memakai kostum juga memakai topeng setengah wajah yang sangat familiar dengan Namjoon. Oh lihat, si perempuan gila itu kembali dengan rambut bewarna hijau kali ini.

"Kau terlihat seperti badut, Neon"

Neon tampak memainkan rambut hijaunya dan terlihat sedih.

"Benarkah? Padahal kupikir ini lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya"

"Tidak juga," Kalimat hinaan bahwa Neon terlihat seperti brokoli dibiarkan menetap di pikirannya.

"Aku melihat foto foto di kepolisian. Kalian selalu mengambil di sudut tidak cantikku!" Hardik Neon seraya berdecak kesal.

"Aku bersedia turun tangan mengambil fotomu. Kau hanya perlu berdiri didepan papan pengukur, dengan baju hitam-putih dan memegang papan nomor. Bagaimana?"Tanya Namjoon, mengeluarkan borgolnya dan mengayunkan borgol itu kekiri dan kanan.

Neon terkikik pelan dan memasang pose berpikir.

"Penawaranmu tidak buruk. Sungguh. Sayang sekali aku lebih suka pakaianku yang sekarang"

"Kudengar kemarin malam kau ke Bank Nipeolis"

Tak sesuai prediksi Namjoon, Neon turun dari lampu jalanan dan berdiri berhadapan itu terkikik lucu dan menaruh kedua tangannya memeluk leher Namjoon.

"Wah, Kau terlihat makin tampan, Opsir. Wajah Opsir Jeon terlalu kekanakkan untukku. Ia terus memerah ketika aku berbicara dengannya. Anak dibawah umur benar benar bukan tipeku. Tapi kelihatannya kau'lah yang kucari selama ini!" Neon kembali tertawa, Ia menurunkan tangannya ke bahu sang Opsir ketika melihat Namjoon tak bereaksi sama sekali kecuali tatapan datar yang kini mengintropeksi dirinya. Melihat itu mata Neon berkilau jenaka.

"Detektif Kim itu lumayan, kalau saja dia bisa melepas baju konyol yang dipakainya. Reporter Park juga, sayang sekali kaca mata itu menghalangi keseksiannya," Neon menghela napas kecil

"Maaf saja. Tipeku adalah perempuan anggun. Kau cerewet. Berbeda jauh sekali," Tukas Namjoon dan memborgol salah satu tangan Neon lalu tangan lainnya.

Namjoon membuka pintu bagian belakang dan memasukkan Neon kedalamnya. Ia segera naik ke kursi pengemudi dan memutar balik ke arah kepolisian. Matanya terus mengawasi Neon sementara kepalanya sedang membuat spekulasi akan mengapa perempuan itu mudah sekali ditangkap.

Sementara Neon yang dibelakang sedang mengumamkan nyanyian inhoren dan mengayunkan kakinya kedepan dan belakang.

.

Betapa terkejutnya kepolisian ketika Namjoon kembali dengan Neon ditangannya. Dengan segera berpasang-pasang senjata ditodongkan kearah Neon dari berbagai arah.

"Panggil Divisi Pengeboman dan segera meminta mereka mengecek tempat ini!" Perintah Jungkook. Taehyung mendekati Neon dengan tatapan menyelidik. Sementara Jimin disatu sisi menatap jenaka kearah Neon.

"Keberatan untukku foto, _Milady_? Aku sedikit kekurangan surplus beberapa hari ini. Headline dirimu akan memberi keuntungan untukku."

Neon kembali tertawa senang, "Kapan aku pernah menolak mu,Dear?

Jimin tersenyum dan mengatur kameranya. "Berposelah semenggemaskan mungkin, Lady yang manis."

Kilatan cahaya yang mengenai Namjoon membuktikkan bahwa foto itu telah diambil. Jimin tersenyum puas dan menunjukkan foto tersebut pada Neon.

"Kau selalu menjadi fotografer favoriteku!" Puji Neon senang.

"Kau terlihat sehat, Neon."

Neon berpindah pandang kearah Jungkook yang tengah menatapnya datar. Neon tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Jungkook. Ia masih menyimpan sedikit dendam kepada Neon yang telah mengecat rambutnya menjadi ungu permanen.

"Menunggu jemputanku."

Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan berdecak,"Memangnya kau anak kecil huh?"

"Hai juga untukmu, detektif konyol," kikik Neon ditengah suasana tegang kantor polisi itu.

Namun suasana itu menjadi hening ketika bunyi telepon merambat diudara. Namjoon menatap heran kearah Neon yang tengah menahan kikikkannya. Seorang Opsir mencoba untuk mematikan panggilan itu namun Dering telepon hanya akan pindah ke bagian kantor Opsir lainnya. Sampai akhirnya bagian kantor Jungkook terkena dering telepon itu.

Dengan kekesalan yang terlihat jelas Jungkook menekan tombol pengeras suara.

"Kantor kepolisian Bighit?"

"Ya?" jawab Jungkook disertai dengusan kesal.

"Suga! Kau ada di pengeras suara, katakan sesuatu!" teriak Neon senang.

"Eoh? Kau sudah disana? Kau lebih cepat enam menit dari waktu pertemuan"

"Aku tidak suka terlambat"

"Kau sudah lakukan apa yang aku minta?"

"Boo! Kau bahkan tidak bertanya kabarku"

Terdengar helaan napas dari arah telepon. Kelihatannya bukan hanya kepolisian yang lelah saat menghadapi Neon, penjahat pun kelelahan juga.

"Jadi sudah atau belum?"

Neon terkikik kecil, "Rahasia. Jemput aku dan kuberi tau!"

"Awas saja kalau belum. Aku sudah mengirim Hope sejak tadi, dia sedang didalam perjalanan dan kemungkinan besar hampir sampai. Bersiap-siap"

"Baik. Sampai bertemu,Suga"

Ketika bunyi dengungan telepon yang menandakan bahwa panggilan itu telah ditutup berbunyi, suasana hening kembali menyergap kepolisian. Sementara para Opsir menatap heran Neon, Perempuan itu terlihat tengah menggumamkan lagu seraya menatap kebawah, melihat kakinya yang bermain lucu dengan ketukan.

"Neon?" Panggil Taehyung

Perempuan itu mengangkat kepalanya dan mengerjapkan matanya. Manis. Inilah salah satu pesona kriminal nomor satu di Seoul ini. Tidak ada yang bisa berkata bahwa perempuan dibalik topeng itu tidak manis. Tidak ada.

"Kau kemari untuk dijemput, Siapa yang akan menjemputmu kali ini?"

Semenjak kejadian penangkapan Neon dengan beberapa Opsir di masa lalu, Taehyung tak pernah berharap banyak ketika Perempuan itu ditangkap.

"Hope akan menjemputku. Tidakkah kalian ingat? Dia yang waktu itu menjebol dinding kepolisian dengan mobil tanknya," jawaban polos itu membuat Jungkook membelalakkan matanya.

Dan benar saja, Lelaki yang dipanggil Hope itu datang dengan cara masuk yang dramatis. Ia menabrakkan helikopter yang terbang dengan ketinggian rendah itu dinding lobi. Hal tersebut membuat para opsir panik dan segera menjauh sejauh mungkin. Meninggalkan Neon, Ketiga Opsir dan seorang reporter tetap disana.

"Neon?" Panggilan dari speaker itu membuat Neon menyengir senang. Hope keluar dari Helikopternya setelah menyetelnya dalam mode otomatis. Penampilannya membuat Namjoon mendecih jijik. Namja itu tampil sebagai Darth Vader dengan dua buah latte ditangannya.

"Aku membawakan pesananmu. Ayo"

Tembakan pun mulai mengudara ketika para polisi mulai menembakkan senjata mereka ke Hope. Namja itu mengerutkan alisnya jengah. Kostum Darth Vader yang dipakainya itu tahan peluru, tapi suara letupan mesiu yang berisik sangat mengganggunya.

Tembakan itu mulai mengenai cup lattenya. Membuat Hope membuangnya kesal,dan Neon yang terkikik geli karnanya.

"Aish cepatlah. Suga-hyung menunggu"

"Tidak bisa, Hope sayang. Opsir Kim yang tampan ini memegangku dengan kuat. Perempuan lemah sepertiku tentu tidak akan bisa lepas dari rengkuhannya yang hangat ini" Goda Neon.

"Aku akan melepaskannya untukmu," Hope melemparkan tali yang baru diambilnya dari dalam helikopter dan melilit tubuh Neon. Lalu dengan kuat ditariknya Neon menuju dirinya. Membuat Namjoon tersentak terkejut. Sementara Neon terlempar tinggi kearah Hope.

Hope menangkap perempuan itu dan melemparkannya kembali ke helikopter.

"Aw. Kalau aku terluka, Suga akan membunuhmu"

"Ia akan membunuhku dua kali kalau kau tidak sampai tepat waktu. Membawa mayat pun aku tak peduli asal tugasku selesai," ucap Hope. Ia segera menaiki helikopternya dan terbang pergi. Meninggalkan anggota polisi yang berdecih kesal dan Jimin yang merasa puas dengan foto foto yang baru diambilnya.

"Aku tidak tau dengan kalian Opsir, tapi aku akan segera mendapatkan banyak uang minggu ini. Sampai Jumpa," pamit Jimin, berjalan pergi seolah tak terjadi apa apa meskipun tubuhnya dilingkupi oleh debu.

Jimin tak pernah bermasalah dengan Neon. Neon hanya merampok dan mencuri, tapi tak pernah membunuh. Kilau matanya terlihat seperti anak kecil yang ingin terus bermain. Jika Neon bosan maka ia akan mencari sasaran untuk dikerjai. Menurut Jimin, Neon seratus kali lebih baik dibanding penjahat lainnya. Neon mencuri dari uang yang kemungkinan didapat dari korupsi negara dan akan digunakkan untuk militer perang ataupun mengisi perut babi pemerintah. Ini hanya rumor, tapi Jimin mendengar kalau korban virus burung di desa pinggiran kota mendadak mendapatkan biaya untuk mengobati diri mereka di rumah sakit kota tadi malam.

Hal ini selalu membuat spekulasi Jimin meninggi.

Meskipun Neon mungkin akan meninggalkan satu atau dua korban di masa yang akan datang, pandangan jimin akan perempuan itu takkan berubah. Karna menurutnya,

_Neon adalah kriminal berhati heroin._

.

"Bersiaplah menjadi kambing hitam komisaris saat Gubernur memakinya. Dinding menganga itu akan membutuhkan biaya besar, bung." Jungkook menepuk bahu Namjoon sebelum pergi meninggalkan kantor. Dilain sisi Taehyung terlihat begitu antusias ketika ia melihat sebuah gelang berkilau dibawah kaki Namjoon. Ia melirik Namjoon yang sedang berada jauh di pikirannya sendiri, dengan penuh perhitungan ia menginjakkan kakinya tepat menutupi gelang tersebut. Namjoon yang melihat jaraknya dengan taehyung begitu tipis, dengan segera memundurkan langkahnya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya namjoon dengan kernyitan di dahinya.

"Menjauhkanmu dari alam bawah sadarmu. Cepat pergi ke Bank Nipeolis dan cari bukti tentang keberadaan Neon. Setidaknya Komisaris tidak akan semarah itu padamu jika kau menemukan satu atau dua bukti"

Namjoon mengangguki ucapan Taehyung dan segera berlalu pergi. Sementara Taehyung melirik kiri dan kanan, dengan hati hati ia menggunakan kakinya untuk menaruh gelang itu diatas kakinya dan melemparnya keatas. Tangannya dengan gesit menyambar gelang itu dan mengantonginya.

Taehyung mengambil ransel kerjanya dan berjalan pulang.

Honornya akan bertambah jika ia berhasil menangkap Neon. Dan tentu ia akan dengan senang hati mengakhiri permainan ini. Taehyung suka bermain game. Meski beratus kali kalah pun ia akan terus bermain hingga ia menang dan akhirnya sampai di level berikutnya.

Jika lawan mainnya Neon sekalipun, Taehyung tidak akan berhenti sampai ia menang.

Salah satu impiannya sejak beberapa tahun belakangan ini adalah memasukkan perempuan yang tidak konsisten dengan warna itu ke dalam jeruji sel. Ia bahkan sudah mengatur dialog keren yang akan diutarakannya saat hari itu tiba.

Gila saja, senior maupun Juniornya sudah mendapatkan jatah membawa perempuan itu setidaknya sampai ke kantor tapi dia belum. Tunggu saja, Neon. Detektif ini akan menjadi eksekutormu selanjutnya.


End file.
